


Sister

by lexy_7568



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24784807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexy_7568/pseuds/lexy_7568
Summary: **READ SUMMARY BEFORE READING**There once was a mess up at the clone factory on Kamino. And that incident resulted in the creation of the first and only female clone trooper. She was quite an anomaly, but was going to have the same purpose and duty as the rest of the clones. That was until she was discovered to have no growth accelerator, and she was extremely Force sensitive. Her abilities with the Force exceeded everyone in the Jedi Order, combined. She could use a Jedi mind trick on anyone, and could even move entire fleets. She spent most of her time when she wasn't training as a trooper or a Jedi with General Shaak Ti, with her closest older brothers, Rex and Cody, until they were deployed. Now she is going to the Jedi Temple to hone her abilities with a lightsaber, and be acquainted with her new master.
Relationships: CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555/Original Female Character(s), CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano
Kudos: 3





	Sister

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I'm really bad at subtly introducing more facts about the main character during a story cause then I end up going down too many paths and it gets really confusing so I just decided that the summary would be a perfect place for the back story. So please please please read it or else you won't understand a thing during any of the chapters. Thank you and enjoy!

"Are you ready?" General Ti asked me.  
"No. But that is why I must go. A voice is telling me I have to go." I explained to her.  
"Well then Commander. Off we go."

We boarded the cruiser and set off towards Coruscant. I was nervous, yes, but I needed to do this. I needed to go to the Jedi Temple. And I needed to see my brothers again. 

When we arrived on Coruscant, I was absolutely shocked. The lights, the towering buildings, everything was beautiful and busy. As I was walking up the stairs leading to the grand Jedi Temple, it all finally hit me. I was going to be trained in the Jedi arts, at the Temple. I was going to be given the rank Commander and lead missions alongside my new master. Commander. I liked the sound of that. I would rather have earned the rank the way all other clones do, but I suppose nothing about me is normal. My unnatural abilities with the Force, my being a female. I was different.

When Master Ti and I walked into the Council Chamber, I froze. Seeing all of the best Jedi Masters in the same room, looking as if they were just normal people sitting among colleagues, was nerve-racking.  
"Hmm, not so young, she is." Master Yoda said after looking at me for a few seconds.  
"I agree. But she is at the perfect age to become a Padawan." Master Windu added from beside Master Yoda.  
"Taught her well, have you?" Yoda asked Shaak TI.  
"The best I could've." She replied.  
"I guess that means I should probably introduce myself."  
I turned around and to my surprise and joy, it was the famous Jedi Master himself.  
"Master Kenobi." I breathed.  
"I see my reputation precedes me." He said with a kind smile.

\---------------------------------

I stood in front of the mirror in the refresher in my new quarters in the Jedi Temple. I wanted to be subtle about my Padawan braid. My hair was quite long, so I just took a small section from underneath my right ear and started braiding it. When I got half way I decided to adorn it with a blue tie, and then continue braiding. Once I finished, I secured it with a white tie, and pushed the braid behind the rest of my hair, out of sight. Then I changed my mind and pulled it in front of my shoulder and tied the rest of my dirty blonde hair up into a quick, messy bun, with a few curls coming loose and framing my face. 

Just as I stepped out of the refresher I was met by the amber eyes of a clone. He had his helmet tucked underneath his left arm, which, like the rest of his body was covered in the standard plastoid armour worn by millions of other clones. And his armour was painted with my favourite colour. The blue of the 501st. His left shoulder was covered by a pauldron of the same blue, as well as the kama that adorned the outside of both of his thighs. And then his helmet, with those stylized shriek-hawk eyes, which Mandalorian chieftains bestowed upon warriors in recognition of their bravery. I used to tease him about that. Saying things like, "You can't just give them to yourself and act like they mean something!" I'd laugh. But they did mean something. Especially to this clone. Who I knew beyond a shadow of a doubt, was one of the bravest soldiers in the entire Grand Army of the Republic. 

I gasped.  
"Rex." I breathed in barely a whisper.  
"Lexy."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for this chapter being quite short, but it is my first one and I had a certain way I wanted to end it. Next chapter will hopefully be out soon, and it will be from Rex's POV because I think that is probably my best bet for characterizing Lexy more. 
> 
> (I know, very cool of me to have her name reveal be at the very end.)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
